Out Of My League
by sheenathegreat
Summary: Cody Martin goes through high school and deals with the usual jocks, nerds, clowns, bullies, mean girls and the popular kids. How will he manage to get the girl of his dreams if she is out of his league?
1. High School Never Ends

I'm Cody Martin and welcome to another year at Cheever's High! It's my senior year, and I'm pretty much labelled as the school geek, nerd, dork, weirdo, loser and whatnot, and quite frankly it doesn't bug me anymore.

This is my story... of what you might ask. Well I'm probably the geekiest student at our school but how did I get the hottest and most popular girl of our school? Well let me tell you the story, but before that a brief history of myself.

I'm Cody Martin, and I am 18 years of age, I was born in September 23, 1992, time: 6:40 AM at St. Joseph's Hospital in Seattle, I have an identical twin Zachary, but he prefers to be called Zack, my parents divorced when we were little so Zack and I are stuck with mom. We travelled a lot, but we finally settled in Boston when we were 5, and we lived in Boston ever since. 3 years ago, my mom was discovered by Mr. Tipton, and was hired as the personal chef of their family, so we're staying with them in their pool house which was renovated for our stay, and by the way pool house or not, it was way better staying with the Tipton than at our crappy apartment.

So that's basically it, but before I begin, I'll tell you something about myself, aside from what I mentioned awhile ago. I'm probably the 'educationally gifted twin' aka the nerd, Zack's the athletic one between the two of us. I prefer to study though, because I find it worthwhile, and it's more important than playing sports and chasing skirts, because once I finish high school I prefer to go to Harvard or Yale. It's true that I don't go out much, or go on dates, because I would rather spend my time on doing something productive. I am also a neat freak, yet what's most ironic is that my best friend, Woody Fink, is the somewhat the filthiest student in class, so the 'opposites attract' thing applies to us. As of now I am the captain of the Chess team, Debate circle, Mathletes, and the Chemlympiads, I also joined the cooking club and the drama club, making me the ultimate loser in school.

But I don't think that following your passions would determine what kind of person you are. That's why I think our high school is too cliché, you get ranked based on your interests, like if you're a jock you're on top but if you're a Mathlete like me, you'll be in the bottom. I mean what's the point of the status quo, or the social ladder, why couldn't we all just get along?

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, this fairytale won't happen, so might as well get it over with. Now I've already introduce myself so let me start my story:<p>

First day of being a senior, to think that only one more year till I escape out of this hell house, I entered the gates of the school seeing the popular kids getting out of their convertibles, the jocks tossing their footballs, the cheerleader doing a pyramid, the school sluts worrying about their makeup, the band geeks playing their instruments, the emos and goths sulking in a corner, the hippies being overly optimistic, the nerds tripping over a new gadget, and then there's Woody and I, we weren't grouped with the nerds we were called the outcasts.

Suddenly my heart skipped a beat when she arrived, I saw her walking towards me, well towards the school entrance anyway, and I suddenly feel like flying. Bailey Pickett, the object of my affection, the apple of my eye, the wind beneath my wings- well enough of that crap!

Who is Bailey Pickett, if you're wondering... she is the most wonderful, amazing, gorgeous and breathtaking girl in the school, well in my opinion anyways. Bailey Marie Pickett moved here from Kettlecorn, Kansas when she was 8. Their family owned the major Corn production in the country that's why they relocated here in Boston, they say that she had nine siblings which were all sisters, but I've never seen any of them at all. Ever since she transferred, all the guys including me, immediately liked her, the fact that she was pretty and smart, well that's just amazing, but all the guys got their hearts broken when she started dating Moose since 9th grade, and ever since then they were inseparable.

But who could blame her if she'd go for a guy like Moose, he's the quarterback and captain of the football team, he's the school's student body president, and he's a model, who could ever compare to that. They were considered as the royal couple in our school.

Well back to Bailey, ever since she got here, we've been classmates in all of the subjects, yet she haven't even noticed me or even know my name, well most of the people don't but what the heck! I remember when we were seated next to each other and she borrowed a pen from me, the greatest 10 seconds of my life! But you're thinking that why would a guy like me fall for a girl like her, if all I've mentioned earlier, that chasing skirts was a waste of time, well, she's more than just a skirt, she's beautiful inside and out, and she's smart too, plus a guy like me could only fantasize! *sigh*

* * *

><p><strong>Back to reality...<strong>

Bailey walked pass me, then Woody snapped me out of my thoughts "Still crushing on Bailey huh!"

Woody was my best friend ever since we got here in Boston, sure he was sloppy, lazy and a bit stinky, he was still a great friend and company. We bonded over cooking club, because he just wanted to eat there.

"Sssh, quiet down or someone might hear you!" I hushed him hoping nobody heard.

"Like anybody would care, besides, she will never notice you. Face it Cody your senior year here would pretty much be the same like last year or any other year for the matter."Woody declared, well he wasn't lying though, it was the truth. But this time it will be different though, I'll make sure of it.

As we walked through the halls of our school, the three of them walked over and the halls were cleared, like how Moses divided the water in half so that he could pass through. The three of them Bailey, London and Maya, the most popular girls in the school and they have everything. Bailey was the one in the middle, meaning she was the leader, at her left was London Tipton, while at her right was Maya Bennett.

You heard me right, she's a Tipton meaning, we live with her, but how come we aren't friends well duh we may technically live with each other but we never spoke to each other, not even at her house, she's too embarrassed to talk to me even though we aren't in public. Well back to her, she's the richest among the three for her daddy owns the Tipton industries, which includes almost everything. Despite her wealth, she's a total bimbo! Not to insult her, but she's totally dumb, I don't know how she made it this far, but I think it's because of her daddy's major contributions in this school.

On bailey's right was Maya Bennett, another royalty in the school, she was from New York, but she transferred here, and I don't know why but I also don't care. She was pretty but not as pretty as Bailey. Her parents are also rich and successful entrepreneurs, so she's filthy rich, but not as rich as London and Bailey. She's the least in their group that I like, well let me rephrase that that she's the one that I hate the most in their group. Why? Let's just say she makes my life a living hell every day, I don't know why though, I mean I never even bothered her before, or maybe it was when I embarrassed her when she answered something in History but then I corrected her.

If you're wondering, London and Maya are also taken, they're popular so why won't they be. London was dating Holden, a rich dude, his father own some hotels or something like that. Next is Maya, she was dating Adonis, another rich dude, he was the captain of the basketball team, and guessing from his name, he has the body of a Greek Adonis.

Well enough of that!

* * *

><p>Now they were walking pass the halls and the others looked at them with envy, but I didn't bother though, it's just sick how they are treated with respect, when they don't do that to others, except for Bailey though she totally earned my respect.<p>

I got my stuff out from my locker and closed it next thing I know was that I was rammed to the lockers, I looked over to who did it and it was Moose, I know that I was too defenceless to fight back, he have pythons, while I only have gummy worms. He was about to punch me so I hid my face behind my arms. I was expecting his fist but when I looked, Bailey restrained him. Thank God for Bailey, she was my saviour! I was about to thank her but she already left with Moose.

I headed to my classroom, when I was tripped by no other than Zack! Can you believe that he would do that? Well I do! Zack does everything to embarrass me, oh yeah I forgot to talk about my brother, silly me!

Zack is the exact opposite of me; he is athletic and well, not so bright. Unlike me Zack was popular, but not to Bailey's group level, he was also a jock, since he played basketball and football, he's also the resident class clown, and he was quite the Casanova, he's dated a lot of girls, but he doesn't stick around too long. In short he was a player.

Well enough about the introductions already sheesh! To tell you honestly I am now gonna start my story...


	2. Two Is Better Than One

Okay on to my story...

I entered the classroom and it was pretty much the same, I saw students from the back passing paper planes, some of the girls gossiping and applying makeup, the cool kids talking with each other, and there was Bailey sitting on Moose's lap. I went over my seat unnoticed, then *thud* my face faced the floor, wow that hurts. I then saw who tripped me: Maya! I mean why does she hate me that much, then suddenly all I heard was laughter! Sheeesh! It sucks to be me, I tried to stand up and leave, I saw all of them laughing, and it didn't bother me like it did before because I was used to it. I then took a seat at my chair, and then the teacher arrived.

"Good morning class!" I heard her say. Before she started discussing she talked about her summer and how miserable she was because her boyfriends stood her up and her mother tried to set her up with the sons of her bingo buddies, and now she was crying – talk about emotionally unstable! – Well that's Ms. Tut for ya. She's always like that ever since we've met her, Ms. Emma Tutweiller was an emotional train wreck, I don't know why she's our teacher, and I doubted that she was liable to teach us I mean she barely even teaches us! Well enough of her. I then took out my history book and started reading, I know I'm already ahead but I love to read and besides what am I gonna learn from our teacher if she's like that?

Finally she started discussing, but then again I already know what she was talking about, so like it still matters, anyways I was bored so I started looking around and I saw Maya giving looks to my twin, wait that's absurd! It seems like she was flirting with him and he was flirting back! Isn't Maya dating Adonis? Well like I care about her anyways! They always get away with everything so I won't bother. Then I saw Bailey who was actually paying attention, Oh God she's perfect! I mean she's beautiful, she's rich and smart, it's like she has the best of both worlds. Why can't she be mine thoug

* * *

><p>The bell finally rang, so I walked out of the class room and went to my locker, I grabbed some books, and as I turned around I saw Adonis, Frank and Theo. I knew what was gonna happen next so I tried to talk my way out of it. "Hey guys, how've you been?"I then playfully slap Adonis' arm, he didn't even budge. "So I'm just gonna go now, coz I'm gonna be late." Next thing I knew was that I was up in the air as Adonis grabbed my collar and lifted me. Oh boy!<p>

I lay next to the lockers then fainted for awhile, when I woke up I saw stars then the next thing that happened: Bailey Pickett was right in front of me! Did Adonis hit me so hard that I died and entered heaven? She then spoke lightly "Are you okay?" I've never felt even better, this was the first time she talked to me aside from that one time she borrowed my pen, but this was great because she finally acknowledged my existence.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm fine" she then helped me up. "I am so gonna talk to Maya about his boyfriend's attitude!" I heard her mumble, she then looked at me "Sure you're okay Cory?"

"Uhm yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. And it's Cody by the way!" I then offered my hand she was about to shake it when Moose arrived.

"Hey babe what's up? And what are you doing with this loser?" He said as he held Bailey by the waist.

Great, he interrupts me from shaking Bailey's hand! "Don't say that! He just got hit by Adonis and he fell unconscious. You know you should be nice!" Bailey said to Moose.

"Well I'll do anything for my girl." Moose replied, and now they were making out, I then cleared my throat to get their attention, Moose then looked at me "Sorry little feller! I'll tell Adonis to back off from you" he was just saying that because Bailey was here, I know he didn't mean it.

"Well bye Cory!" Bailey said to me and smiled, she then left with Moose hand in hand. I then yelled at her "It's Cody!" hoping that she would know my name.

As they were out of sight, I then started to dance (a habbit of mine, when I'm happy!), Bailey finally noticed me, I couldn't help but smile, people then looked at me like I'm some kind of a lunatic. I stopped dancing and lowered my head as I passed by the hall to go to the next class.

* * *

><p>It was now lunch time, and I went to the cafeteria with Woody, as we entered, it was still same old same old. The groups and the cliques were still seated together. Woody and I went to the table near the trash cans, also known as the loser table. We then grabbed some food and I looked at it suspiciously, was this even edible? We headed back to our table, and out of the blue London Tipton went over to our table, something odd was happening here I could sense it!<p>

"Hey Cody, your sweater vest looks nice." She said to me, now things are really beginning to look strange, why would she be talking to me all of a sudden? I then looked over to their table and saw Maya, Holden, and Adonis holding their laughter, but Bailey just sat there and looked at the ground like she was worried, I got a feeling that something bad was gonna happen to me.

"But it looks better with pudding on it." She said as she smashed pudding all over it and then all over my face, she then left the table high-fiving Maya. I then sat there shocked, I did not see that coming, then like clockwork people started laughing, and Woody just looked at me shocked. I then stood up and left the cafeteria, what is wrong with these people? My agony is like their happiness; I then went up to the men's room and cleaned myself, I took off my sweater vest and looked at the mirror, I wanted to cry but I can't, I don't want to give them the satisfaction that I'm weak and cowardly, I then splashed some water on my face telling myself to get over it.

* * *

><p>I slowly walked on the halls, not really wanting to go back to the cafeteria, people would just laugh at me. I took out my mp3 and started playing it, it was on shuffle and the music that played was 'Two is better than one'. As I walked there, I heard some funny noises, it came from the janitor's closet, and curiosity got the better of me so I took a look. What I saw really did surprise me: Moose and Reina were making out! What a coincidence that the song I played was applicable here, for Moose, two is better than one as he had both Bailey and Reina. I then left knowing that it was something that I shouldn't have seen, but silly old clumsy me tripped and then they heard it and boy was I in trouble.<p>

The two of them exited the closet, and I wanted to make a run for it but Moose would probably just catch up with me, so I decided to play along pretending that I saw nothing. "Hey guys what's up! I just recently came here and saw entirely nothing." Way to go Cody, that was too stupid and obvious, I prayed that they would buy it but who am I kidding! Moose grabbed my collar and his fist was in the air, I just covered my face with my arms.

"If you ever tell Bailey about this, or anyone else for the matter, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that you'll probably never go to school again!" Moose threatened. I wasn't scared of his threat but I knew better not to tell anyone or I'm literally gonna die, so I assured him with a nod. He lets go of me and leaves, parting ways with Reina so that they wouldn't be suspected.

I am totally freaking out right now! A part of me really wants to tell Bailey about it because she deserves so much better than that two-timing jerk and she's gonna end up hurt, but as they say, what you don't know won't hurt you. I should've just walked straight to the cafeteria so I could have avoided this mess! The other part of me said that I shouldn't tell it to anyone, because aside from my fragile body at stake, why should I care what happens to them, it's their problem so why should I be involved. This really is some sort of high school drama!

I looked up to the heavens and pleaded "Please help me. What should I do?


	3. Hero Heroine

I continued my day as if nothing happened, I did my usual routine in school and I just tried to forget the whole thing. But I can't! the guilt is killing me, although I have nothing to be guilty for, my conscience is getting the better of me, it wants to go out and scream the whole thing out of my chest, it was totally nerve wrecking. Then somebody patted me in the back, I was startled so I leaped nervously. "You okay there buddy?" It was just Woody, phew! I then put my hand on my chest feeling my heartbeat, it was now thumping in 200km/s.

"Yeah I'm fine! You don't think I'm fine? Cause I feel really fine, in fact I'm having a mighty fine day." I said apprehensively to reassure him that I was okay, but who am I kidding? I am not. He then left and said "Okay then, I'm just gonna get a sandwich wanna come?"

"No thanks, I think I'm just gonna go home." I said to him as I grabbed some books from my looker and left. As I went to the parking lot, I looked at my bike and saw that my tires were flat, I then saw the jocks passing by in Moose's convertible making a shape of an L on their forehead, they then screamed at me "Loser!" and then they started laughing. I grabbed my bike and started walking, wow this is probably the best day of my life, I thought sarcastically. I then saw Zack get on his mustang, well it was suppose to be ours but then again, he is Zack, mom asked why I wouldn't ride with him I just made an excuse that I don't feel safe riding with him, she just laughed and shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the Tipton's and went my way over to the pool house, I was then surprised at what I saw: London, Bailey and Maya were lying on the chairs by the pool, I then dropped my mouth at seeing Bailey in her bikini, my God was she hot! Zack then came out from the pool house shirtless, he then started 'cleaning' the pool at the other side from where the girls are, I then thought to myself "Really Zack?"<p>

I then heard Maya giggled and said to London "London he's hot!" Bailey then interrupted her "But you have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah but what he doesn't know won't hurt him!" Maya stated.

I then shuddered at what she said 'what you don't know won't hurt you' as I recalled my encounter with Moose earlier. I then looked at Bailey, thinking if she only knew that that was what her boyfriend was doing to her. I then started dismissing those thoughts away and walked over to the pool house.

"Oh yeah, his nerdy brother also lives here!" Maya yelled loudly for me to hear, she and London started laughing and when they noticed Bailey not laughing they just looked at her, Bailey then started laughing at me, but I could tell she was holding back.

As I went to the pool house Zack pushed me so hard that I went to the pool and hit my head pretty hard at the bottom. They were laughing at me so hard, that they didn't know that I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Zack, Maya and London were still laughing but Bailey noticed that Cody was still underneath the water, she then looked at Zack.<p>

"Zack something's not right!" Bailey said worriedly.

"No don't bother! He's just playing with us." Zack said ignorantly but Bailey knew better so she dived into the pool and grabbed Cody. As they emerged from the pool, they noticed that there was a bruise on Cody's forehead. They then leaned over to Cody wondering if he's okay.

"Ah oops?" was all that Zack could say.

"Very funny Zack! What if he's dead or something!" London yelled.

"Don't say that!" Zack told London.

"I'm gonna check his pulse." Bailey volunteered. She then knelt beside Cody and pressed her fingers on his neck.

"Is he alive?" Maya asked.

"Of course he is. But he's not breathing though." She puts her hands on his chest and start compressing, she then checked if he's breathing but he wasn't she then asked the three of them "Any of you know mouth to mouth?"

"I just put my lip gloss on." London reasoned and looked away.

"I ain't gonna kiss my brother! That's so gay!" Zack responded.

"And I have a boyfriend!" Maya answered, making all of them look at Maya. Bailey then gave her a look saying 'really?' but she just ignored her.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Bailey then leaned on to Cody and opened his mouth, she then placed her mouth on his. A few attempts after, Cody finally choked the water out and he looked over to his savior.

OH MY GOD! Did Bailey just kiss me, well technically it wasn't a kiss, but still she placed her mouth on mine. I then looked around and figured that I was lying on the ground so I decided to stand up. "Uhm thank you?" I said to Bailey.

"No problem." Bailey said, they then stood up, grabbed their towels, and headed to the house.

* * *

><p>"You sly dog!" Zack told me as he slapped me on the arm.<p>

"What?" I asked him confused. "You pretended to be unconscious so that one of those hotties could kiss you!" he answered. He really is a dumbass! He really thinks that I would pretend to almost kill myself drowning so that I would be kissed? I'm not like him who's a perverted jerk!

I then told him "You expect me to kill myself so that some girl would kiss me? That's sick dude! And besides, you were the one who pushed me in the pool, and my head hit the bottom!"

"So what you gonna do about it. You're gonna tell mommy?" Zack replied mockingly.

I know I wouldn't do that because if I would, that would just make them think that I'm weak. I wanted to punch him so hard, but then again I know that he would just beat me. So I decided to be the bigger man, I left him and head straight towards the pool house. I then hear Zack mumbled

"Yeah that's right. Run away like you always do! You are so pathetic dude! You never fight back, that's why you're always gonna be picked on! I'm so unlucky to have you as my twin!"

I really wanted to go and punch him now, but he was right! I am pathetic, I wouldn't fight back, I wouldn't argue or I wouldn't stand up for myself, what is wrong with me? I then went over to the pool house silently, I then changed my clothes, and started doing my homework. School: the only thing I'm good at, I'm not athletic, I'm not talented, I'm friendless and I can't even to talk to a girl properly without getting woozy, why can't I be like Zack or Moose, they have everything that a guy could ever want! I then tried to dismiss those thoughts but I can't! I decided to take a nap so that I could get things out of my head.

* * *

><p>Next few days of class were still the same, it was still me hanging out with Woody, acing the tests, and getting bullied. I promised myself that this year would be different but it was actually still pretty much the same.<p>

I then saw Moose, he was looking at me scarily, I still haven't told Bailey about it though because it didn't go over my mind after the pool incident. I've thought about what Zack told me about fighting back, but I knew I can't, I just then thought of doing the right thing. I have always known that truth shall set me free, so I decided that I should get through with this. Telling Bailey the truth wasn't for my selfish reasons, it was actually for her. She was my heroine, she saved my butt from drowning and possibly dying so I'm gonna return the favor, I'll be her hero and save her life from the unfaithful bastard, she deserves to know the truth and that's what I'm gonna give her.


	4. Nothing On You

Class was just dismissed and I really need to tell this to Bailey, but first it has to be somewhere private, I then followed her sneakily as she got out of the classroom, as I caught up to her I asked her if we could talk in the math club's room I then cross my fingers hoping she would come. Fortunately she said yes but she was a little bit unwilling, something was off with her this day, she wasn't the perky person I seem to know, maybe she just has her period.

We arrived at the math club's room, I locked the door and closed the curtains so that no one would see or hear us. She then asked suspiciously, thinking that I would do something with her "What are you doing? I have a black belt you know!" I then laughed at her on my mind, I couldn't even talk to a girl properly, I then shook the thought.

"Relax, I'm not gonna do what you're thinking! Look Bailey-" Here it goes, it's now or never come on Cody you can do it "-Moose is cheating on you with Reina!" There I finally said it! I then closed my eyes, and protected my face with my arms thinking she would hit me for accusing her boyfriend like that. A few seconds passed yet she hasn't hit me yet, maybe she was in shock. I then opened my eyes, and nope she wasn't surprised at all. I just told her that her boyfriend was cheating on her, and that's all that she was gonna do? Maybe she doesn't believe me at all. I then waved my hand in front of her face, wondering if she was conscious or something.

"I know." She replied dryly.

"Wait, what?" Okay I was caught off guard! She already knew yet she was still hanging around with him, she wasn't as smart as I thought she would be, but then again she surprised me.

"I know okay, I borrowed Moose's phone, but he won't give it to me, his excuses were that his battery was dead, or his expecting an important message from his coach or a scout. I then got suspicious, but I shook the thought, he got weirder when I asked him if he wanted to hang out after practice but he says he can't cause coach is giving him extra time because he is the captain. I got frustrated so I followed him, and then…" she was now crying. Quick, what to do? What to do?

I placed my hand on her shoulder and I patted her gently, saying that it's okay and just let it out. She then continued while holding back her sobs "I saw him with Reina, making out on the gym's utility closet" she was then crying louder.

This can't be good though because someone might here us, I then offered her to go with me to an unknown coffee shop where I discovered two years ago, I usually went there after class, and I have noticed that no one from our school ever goes there. She agreed as we sneakily went to the parking lot, I also have forgotten that I was riding a bike, so she offered to give me a ride on her convertible while I put my bike on the back seat.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the coffee shop and I ordered us lattes and cake, she was still crying though but this wasn't louder like the last time. We talked a bit, more like SHE talked a bit about her relationship with Moose and how they were perfect for each other. Here I am listening to the girl I like talking about the guy he likes, what luck I'm in! She then told me that she never expected him to cheat.<p>

Finally it was my turn to talk. "So how long have you known this?"

"Last Friday, he called off our date last minute that's when I decided to follow him! That no good two-timing jerk!" she replied while stabbing the cake with her fork. Note to self: never get Bailey angry!

First she was talking about how great he was, and how good they look together, now she's bad mouthing him. I really do think she has her period. I then asked her "So why are you still with him?" She then went silent. That was SO out of my business. "I'm sorry! I never meant to pry." I apologized.

She was still silent, great! Maybe she hates me now. A few moments of silence and she finally spoke "You're right though. Why am I still with him? I'm so stupid! I'm just caught up in this fantasy world that Moose was my strong and handsome prince and I'm the princess, that we would live happily ever after, it feels like we've been dating forever and it hasn't dawned on me that did he cheat on me just now or ever since we dated! I'm so stupid!" she then slaps her forehead.

"Look Bailey, you're not stupid, in fact he's the stupid one! Why would he find someone else when he's already got you! I mean you're perfect! You're pretty, smart and friendly. Reina's got nothing on you!" I said sincerely trying to cheer her up.

"Awwww Cody. You're so sweet!" She then hugged me. Bailey Pickett now knows my name and she is hugging me! This has to be the best day ever, but then again I spoke too soon. "You're not who I thought you were." she continued.

"And why is that?" I asked her.

"Well for starters, I thought that you were just some dorky nerd who doesn't have a social life" ouch that hurts well back to her "But I was totally wrong. You're sweet and sensitive and it also helps that you're smart. And you're also a great friend!" I was so happy hearing the last part, she said that we were friends, great one at that! I wanted to confirm it though so I asked her.

"We're friends now?" I stuttered nervously.

"Why? You don't want to be my friend?" Bailey questioned, I then instantly shook my head and said to her "No it's a pleasure to be your friend."

She then went back to our topic which was Moose "I forgot to mention, how did you know that Moose was cheating on me?"

"Uhm well I… When London hit me with the pudding, I went to the men's room, as I tried to go back to the cafeteria, I heard strange noises coming from the janitor's closet so I took a quick peek and saw Reina and Moose kissing." I explained it to her briefly.

She was now trying to sink all this in, I assumed that she thought Moose had cheated on her ever since the first day of class. "I'm sorry if I haven't told you earlier though, it's just that-" she then cut me off.

"No worries Cody, I know that it wasn't any of your business, I mean you know Moose and I are too much drama too handle! But then again why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well Moose threatened me, but I'm not scared of that anymore." I assured her.

"Why did you decided to tell me this? You know Moose could hurt you!" She warned me.

"Because I know you deserve much better than Moose, you deserve a guy who would love you no matter what and stick to you till you're sick of him." I told her sincerely, and now we were looking eye to eye.

"So who would this guy be?" she said in a seductive tone. Wait was she flirting with me?

I tried to respond "Well-" she then caught me off as we leaned closer to each other. We were inches from kissing now.

Then poof! The door opened and London and Maya came in, Bailey saw this so she dragged me under the table. "What the heck?" I manage to mumble, I did not see this coming! "Why are we hiding?" I complained.

"London and Maya are here." She replied and before she could say something else I already know what she was implying. Friends huh! I then told her "Look it's okay I get it." I patted her shoulder, assuring her that I was okay, but the truth is that I was not. She went back at the table looking if London and Maya were still there, I then heard her say "Phew!" but then she leaped when she saw the two of them near hear table and she kicked me unintentionally. I knew that I shouldn't stay here, so I sneaked around and crawled underneath another table till I successfully went to the exit without being noticed.

* * *

><p>"So Bailey, what brings you here?" London asked Bailey. Maya gave her a skeptical look.<p>

"Well I heard that they made quite a latte so I decided to go here, what about you, why are you here?" Bailey replied nervously.

"Where did you hear this place from? And we're here because London's dad wanted to buy this whole place so he could make another business near home, so he asked London to check this place out." Maya answered for she knew London wouldn't know the answer.

"Ahh I see! Well I heard this place from Frank in… in our Calculus class!" Bailey answered quickly she then tried to know if Cody was still there so she tried to kick him gently but noticed that no one was there, she then looked around and saw Cody near the exit. They briefly looked at each other, and then Cody left. She felt guilty of abandoning Cody and why she would be embarrassed about spending time with him when the truth was that she was having fun with him. She then continued to speak to the girls "We'll I'm leaving now, how bout you?"

"Nah, I think we're gonna stay here for awhile, besides London here is gonna make a full report about this place. We'll see you tomorrow then." Maya replied.

Bailey waved the two of them good bye. She left the shop uncomfortably, as she got out, she then started looking around for Cody when she noticed that his bike wasn't in her car anymore, so it meant that Cody already went off.

* * *

><p>I was riding my bike at a slow rate because there were a lot of things in my head right now. Bailey and I almost kissed, a real kiss too, but then I reminded myself "You're the jester and she's the princess! You can never be together!" I then close my eyes and shook at the thought. I then heard a loud beep, and I opened my eyes noticing that I was almost hit by that car! That was close. I focused on the road, not thinking of anything else, then I saw her, riding on her car, we then looked at each other for awhile, but then I thought to myself "Cody have a little pride and leave!" and with that I turned left and broke off my eye contact with her.<p> 


	5. When She Cries

It was the day after my 'meeting' with Bailey, and it was quite the same. I thought of what happened yesterday and was kind of disappointed and hurt that Bailey did that to me, I mean, she said that we'd be friends yet she was too embarrassed to be seen with me. I don't blame her for that, but was image really everything? I then decided that for me to get over her I just need to pretend it didn't happen, yeah we hugged and almost kissed, but for her it meant nothing, it was just her way to forget Moose for awhile.

I walked through the halls of school, and it was the usual, people were gathering their things, talking and whatnot. I entered the classroom early because that's what I always do, Bailey then passed over my seat and dropped a note, I then read it and it said "Meet me at the utility closet in 15 mins." I then looked at her, but she pretended to ignore me, so I just shrugged it off.

The teacher finally arrived and started the lesson, 15 minutes later Bailey 'excused' herself from class and asked a hall pass, saying she would go to the bathroom, she then signaled me to follow. I was still hesitating to go, I mean I've already lost my dignity yesterday so what would I lose now, so I decided to follow her, I asked permission from the teacher and left the room, I did it a little while after Bailey left so that it wouldn't be too obvious.

I opened the utility closet and noticed that Bailey was leaning against the wall, she then started talking "What took you so long? I thought you wouldn't come here." I just looked at her quietly, and said to her "Bailey, why are we here?"

"Cody, I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's just that-"

I cut her off "No need to explain Bailey, I understand."

She then smiled at me thinking that I was okay with it "Well that's great cause I was wondering if after school we could-"

I then cut her off again "Bailey don't you get it? What I meant was that we should just go back to our normal lives, and pretend it didn't happen okay? We can't hangout, we can't talk to each other and we can't do things with each other because we're different, we live in different worlds. You live in this magical kingdom where you're on top and you always will be, while I live in this hell called reality, where I get beaten up, laughed at and stepped on! I know that you don't want to be seen with me, and that's fine with me because that's just the way things are meant to be."

I then left the closet and went back to class, I did not expect to tell her off like that, I mean, I'm just a lowly nerd and she was, well, Bailey the school's queen. I couldn't believe that I just said that to her! A few minutes later and she appeared in class, I just took my notebook and started writing so that I could avoid her. London and Maya noticed her silence, but she just shrugged it off. I felt a little guilty but what she did hurt me and just because I'm a loser that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and as usual, Woody and I were sitting at the loser table. But something out of the ordinary happened today, I heard Bailey and Moose yelling, and so did the whole school population. All of us were looking at the two of them now. "Moose I can't believe you cheated on me with Reina! We are SO through!" Bailey yelled at Moose. The whole school then gasped, sheesh too much drama!<p>

"Wait who told you that?" Moose replied, Bailey was shocked at what he said, that he thought he could get away with this. "I mean, no! I would never do that. You know that people are gonna tear us down, because they don't have a love like ours!"

"Really, Moose?" silence filled the air "Well look me straight in the eye and tell me if you didn't cheat." Bailey said uncomfortably, I then kinda feel bad for her. I blew her off just like that forgetting that she had a rocky relationship with Moose.

Moose then flinched at what Bailey said and couldn't look her straight in the eye.

"Just as I thought." Bailey said as she left the cafeteria, covering her mouth crying. Moose then lowered his head down and punched the wall, leaving a crack. He then yelled in anger, I am so dead right now, but that was the last thing in my mind. I wanted to make things right with Bailey, and as I looked around people were too busy focusing on Moose, I then thought that it was my chance, so I left the cafeteria and looked for Bailey.

I saw Bailey sitting and leaning on a wall inside a classroom, she was still crying. I really then felt guilty, I had no right to do what I did, while she was like this. I then made my appearance known and walked over her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you don't want to be around me!" she said, holding back her sobs.

"Look Bailey, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" she said coldly. But I can't leave her alone, not like this, so I walked over to her.

"What are you still doing here?" she retorted. I then grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly. She was trying to fight back, but I just held her there, like nothing else matters. For a moment there it felt like it was only me and her in this world, she finally gave up and surrendered to the hug, so she embraced me back. Her head was on my neck now, and I could feel that it was wet because of her crying. I then hushed her and rocked back and forth, holding her like a new-born baby, she was fragile. I then whispered in her ear. "It's gonna be alright Bailey, I promise"

We lay like that for a moment, she then fell asleep and I positioned her on my lap. I put my fingers on her hair and played with it, it was very soft and silky, I noticed how calm her face was when she was like this, I then removed the hair covering her face and saw how beautiful she really looked. I knew she was pretty back then, but as I saw her today like this, she was very beautiful at the same time fragile, she posed as a strong figure but now she was so delicate, I couldn't help but be more attracted to her than I already was.

The bell then rang and it warned me that I should wake her up before someone would see us and get the wrong idea. I shook her body gently and whispered "Wake up Bailey." She then woke up and now we were looking at each other, her eyes were a perfect shade of brown, and looking at it made me lost myself. We then disconnected the gaze and then she smiled at me, it was the warmest and most genuine smile I have ever received from her.

We now stood up, hearing footsteps, we decided that we should part ways, I turned around to look at her one last look at her, and I was surprised that she was looking at me too.

"Thank you." She said sincerely and I couldn't help but smile back at her. We finally left the class room separately and I thanked God that no one was there.

* * *

><p>Classes were finally over, but I still had a meeting with the Mathletes, being the captain I was usually the one who stayed longer to plan and organize for activities, and clean the place and lock up. As I was almost done, I felt that there was almost an uncomfortable silence. I locked the door and looked around at the hallway but no one was there. My imagination is going wild I thought. I made my way to the parking lot and there were only a few cars left, I then looked around, hating the silence that surrounded me, thinking that why weren't there any people. I then moved over to my bike and just as I was finished unlocking it, I was shoved into the ground.<p>

It was Moose who pushed me, and some of the football members appeared from the darkness bringing with them some bats while some just curved their fist. This was not good! I am literally gonna die and there are some things that I haven't done yet! I'm too young to die! Moose then walked over to me and kicked me.

"Get up! You scrawny little bastard!" he yelled at me! I tried to get up but he kicked me again. I was now rolling on the ground. The jocks started closing in on me, meaning I can't escape. I finally stood up and as I did one of them hit me with the bat on my left arm, they continued doing so leaving bruises all over my body. I felt numb and helpless, they finally stopped hitting me as two of them grabbed me by the elbow as I kneeled in front of Moose, my head was bowed down, but he held my chin up making me look at him.

He was very angry at me I could tell. His knuckles then collided with my nose, and then blood started dripping.

"How dare you tell Bailey that I cheated with Reina!" he kicked my gut with his knee, I shrieked in pain making me cough and spit out blood. He then continued "This is what happens when you don't listen to me!" as he punched me in the face leaving a cut in my lip, he continued beating me some more until my vision was shut as I fell down I saw Zack hiding in the tree, he finally got his wish to be an only twin. I fell on the ground unconscious, I thought that I was dead, I knew that I was dead, how could my body survive that?

* * *

><p>I yelled in pain as something wet came in contact with my skin. I opened my eyes slowly trying to ponder where I am. I then figured I was in a room, a big one at that and it was pink too, so it was a girl's room, at least I knew it was, I mean what guy in the right mind would have a pink room? I then ignored that thought as a wet towel was wiped in my stomach; I then figured that I was naked, well at least at the top. I then saw her wiping my wounds, I looked at her stunned.<p>

"Bailey?"


	6. I Think I'm Falling For You

"Bailey?" I said, surprised at where I am. She then looked at me as she continued wiping my wounds, I then yelled in pain.

"Hold still!" She commanded.

My mind had a lot of questions right now. Am I dreaming? I thought that I would've been dead by now, but here I am in Bailey's room, being treated by Bailey herself. I wondered how I got here though so I asked her. "How did I get here? What happened?" a lot of questions raced in my mind now.

"I was supposed to go home early, you know with all the drama and stuff, but I had to think about all of this and so I stayed at the library knowing it would be silent there. Maya then texted me inviting me to go with them to the mall so I decided to leave. I went to the parking lot and saw you lying there and here you are." She explained thoroughly.

I then knew that Bailey was different from her group, she could've just left me lying there and went to the mall with Maya but instead she helped me. I was then interrupted from my thoughts when she asked me something.

"Who did this to you?"

You even have to ask Bailey, wasn't that obvious too much? I then decided not to annoy her but I don't want to be snitch, I hesitated and she then noticed this.

"It was Moose, wasn't it?" she looked at me questioningly, but I didn't look at her and just stayed still ignoring her, she then covered her mouth thinking that she was responsible for this "Oh My Gosh, Cody! I'm sorry! I knew this was all my fault!"

"Bailey, relax!" I then shushed her "It's not your fault okay? I brought this whole thing to myself when I decided to tell you, Moose already warned me but I didn't heed his warning, so this is what I deserve for meddling in you guys' business!" I explained to her so that she wouldn't be guilty.

"I'm really sorry Cody, for dragging you into this mess." Bailey responded.

"It was worth it though." I replied.

"Why? I mean what's so important that you'd rather be beaten up?" She questioned.

"You finally got to notice me." I truthfully said. I looked at her reaction, and she was smiling. She then hugged me and I was a bit surprised by that, even though it hurt when her body came in contact with my wounds, I disregarded any amount of pain because I was so blissful at the moment.

But the moment had to end when she hugged me tightly that I felt really sore so I choked back a bit "Ouch!" she then released me from her grasp and apologized.

Suddenly her phone rang, so she stood up and answered the call. "Hey Maya what's up?" I couldn't her what the other line was saying so I just listened to Bailey.

"Really that's awesome!" – Maya then spoke again – "But I can't" Bailey then looked at me "I'm busy right now."

She then continued "Yeah I'm really sorry, but this is important! I'll see you on Monday then. Bye" she then looked at me.

"That was Maya, she was invited to a party so she asked if I would come." Bailey stated.

"Well you better get ready then. I think I'm gonna go to Woody's." I answered cheerfully because I thought that I'd be a burden, so I grabbed my shirt and tried standing up, but to no avail, I couldn't.

"Why not stay here?" she suggested, I then gave her a puzzled look. She then continued "Well I told Maya that I can't because I have something important to take care of. Cody, your condition is much more important than a silly party, besides there's always a next time."

I couldn't help but smile at her, she chose to take care of me than going to an awesome party that I don't get invited too. "But I don't want to be a burden to you. I could take care of myself you know." I insisted.

"Nonsense! You could barely even stand up, besides you're in no condition to walk or go to places. I'll call your mom saying that you're staying here for the weekend." She insinuated. I then stopped her knowing that that was a bad idea.

"NO NO NO NO! You can't tell my mom about any of this, she'll be furious and she would decide to transfer me to another school if she knew that I'd get beaten up! I'll just call her and tell her that I'd be staying in Woody's!" I implored.

"Wait, your mom doesn't know about you getting beaten up? How would you explain all the bruises?" she asked.

"Well I just told her that I was too clumsy that I didn't look at my way and tripped. She bought it every time, knowing that I was truly clumsy. So if I'm gonna stay here, what about your parents? I mean, wouldn't they mind if I stayed here?" I uttered.

I could tell that she was still thinking about the fact that my mother doesn't know about my beatings, she suddenly broke from her trance and answered me "My parents are on a business trip, they won't be here till Monday, as for my sisters, well they aren't here so let's be thankful for that. The people that are here besides me are the maids, so you don't have to worry about that!"

Wow it seems like everything is on my side for once! I mean ignoring the fact that I've just gotten my butt kicked so hard, I get to spend the whole weekend with Bailey all alone in her house! How lucky am I? This would be a great opportunity to get to know her better. I then got out of my thoughts and asked her a few questions.

"So where am I gonna be staying? And I don't have any clothes with me!"

"You'll be staying here, I mean you know you're already settled, and I could stay at one of my sisters' bedroom. And as for your clothes, I've already got one of my maids to shop for you!" she replied cheerfully.

"Bailey I don't know what to say! I mean, how could I thank you for all this?"

"No need to thank me Cody! You've done just as much, you basically stood up to Moose when you told me the truth about him, and you where there to comfort me, so consider this as payback!"

I could not believe all of this is happening! Remind me to thank Moose for beating me up, I don't even care about my wounds anymore! Bailey really is beautiful both inside and out, and although I only thought that it was just a huge crush on her, I couldn't believe it but I have to accept it either way: I think I'm falling for Bailey Pickett!

I know that I'm way out of my league for someone like Bailey Marie Pickett, but I couldn't help it! Sure she was a 10 and I'm like somewhere below 5 but can't a guy like me have my fairytale ending too? Bailey has always been the most popular, most beautiful, and most admired person on campus, and let's face it, for me to get here would be a miracle! I would be someone like Moose, someone who's tall, strong, athletic, muscular, and handsome.

Bailey then put bandages over my wounds and scars, a single touch would send shivers to my spine, I don't know how she does that. She then gave me some new clothes and told me she's gonna go to the dining room and that I should catch up after getting changed.

* * *

><p>I walked through their house and man was it huge! Not bigger than London's but still it was a pretty sight to see. The living room was surrounded with a huge portrait of their family, a bunch of pictures and a lot of paintings. I then went over to the dining area which was also huge, I then smell the aroma of the food and boy was I hungry. My stomach then starts to growl, and it seems that Bailey noticed this.<p>

"Don't worry we're gonna it in a couple minutes." She snickered. I then scratched my head embarrassed, I sit over next to her, and then one of the servants came out and announced that dinner is served. We finished eating and Bailey asked if I wanted to watch a movie, I nodded politely and she lead me to their theater room! Man! Her house has everything, a pool, arcade, theater room! If I lived here I would never leave this place, sure London's house was similar to this yet we have limited access to it since we are just sons of an employee but I'm not complaining though, I would consider myself to be lucky that we stayed there.

She asked me what I wanted to watch, I just told her that anything would be fine, so she grinned widely and chose a horror movie. We took our seats, and then the maid arrived serving us popcorn and sodas, she then left leaving Bailey and me alone. The movie she chose was Shutter not the English version though cause that version sucks and the Thai one was scarier.

I didn't know if Bailey has already seen this because she was just as scared as I am, though I try not to show it so that I may seem manly to her. We were now watching the middle of the story and it just got even scarier, I grabbed some popcorn but my eyes were focused at the screen, I then felt her hand on mine and we noticed this and looked at each other for awhile, she then breaks the connection as she removed her hand, she then apologizes and shied away from the contact.

The movie got to its climax and we were scared as hell, Bailey was now holding both of my hands, as her head was hiding behind my back. I knew that this was a chance to put some guy clichéd move like putting my arm around her, but I respect her too much to do that, so I decided to do nothing and just let her hold my hand. The fact that she was holding my hand was enough for me so I decided to continue watching the movie and not think about what was happening now.

The movie is now over, and she finally lets go of my hands. She told me that she was tired and it was a good time for me rest so we decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>She walks me to my room, I mean technically it's hers, but yeah whatever. Is it so weird that the girl is the one, who walks a guy home to date? But then again this isn't a date, and this is her house, so she's just being courteous.<p>

I was now standing in front of 'my' room with Bailey and I was trying to bid her goodnight

"Thanks again Bailey for everything." I said to her. There was a little bit of awkwardness between us so I decided that this would be a good time to say goodnight.

"Well good night Bailey and sweet dreams." I was then caught off when she kissed my cheek. I was astonished at what she did, it was so sudden and unexpected.

"I've already watched that movie over and over, and I pretended to be scared, you had the perfect opportunity to make your moves on me, yet you chose to be a perfect gentleman. I'm glad that you didn't cause it just showed me what kind of person you are. Goodnight Cody!" she explained as she left me there overwhelmed at the thought that she just kissed me.

I then placed my hand on my cheek to where she kissed me, I then blushed. I entered the room still dumbfounded by the kiss, even though I got beaten up it was nothing compared to the happiness I'm now in! My heart was beating faster by the moment, I was so happy right now that I could die, but then again I wanted her to be mine before I would die.

* * *

><p>I then went over and fell on the bed, Bailey was filled in my head and I couldn't get her out. I know that the odds of me dating her are slim, but I was more determined than ever to win her. My heart wants to do it so badly but my brain had to interject saying that a lot of guys have a better chance than me. But then I thought, if those guys had a bigger chance than me, then why am I in Bailey's house, having dinner with her, watching a movie with her, and getting this moments with her. Sure I thought that it was just because she was too kind to offer this and help me with my current condition, but it felt like it was something more, like fate was giving me a chance to be with her. Why was I the one who say Moose and Reina, why was I the one who fell at the pool having been kissed by Bailey then, and why was Bailey the one who saw me on the parking lot, when it could've been anybody else? Surely fate was giving me a sign. Maybe I am meant to be with her. And now with all my renewed hope, it has become my mission to win Bailey Marie Pickett's heart.<p> 


	7. I Wanna Know You

I woke up and noticed that I wasn't in the pool house, I then looked around, seeing the pink room and other stuff that was well, pink, I realized that I was in Bailey's room and remembered what happened yesterday. I gave out a small yawn and as I stretched my arms, I could feel my body go sore, I haven't fully recovered yet and I need a little bit of rest, but I figured that I wasn't tired anymore so I got up. I headed to the bathroom in Bailey's room, and decided to take a shower.

As soon as I was done, I went outside and made my way to the garden and looked at the beauty of it, the flowers, the plants and a fountain in the middle of the garden, it was indeed refreshing to look at. I just stood there when someone covered my eyes with her hands from the back, she then whispered "Guess who?"

"An angel?" I joked.

She giggled as she uncovered my eyes, making her hands smack my arm. "Hey I'm a still a little sore you know?" I joked.

"Sorry. Well anyways, I was wondering where you were? I checked your room and thought you've escaped or something. So what brings you here?"

"Well I figured that it would be good to get some fresh air. I'm sorry if I worried you." I said apologetically.

"No worries. I gotta go and take a bath okay? It's kinda embarrassing that you're already dressed up and I'm not." She said shyly as she scratched her head a bit. I then looked at her and saw her on her PJs it was kinda cute though, her pajamas had pigs all over it. She then continued "Well you better not be gone when I'm finished okay? I'm gonna go now, I'll just call you for breakfast. Meanwhile you just stay here and feel at home." She smiled at me and left.

* * *

><p>I then figured to make myself useful while she was still taking a bath; I decided to help at the kitchen so that I could somehow impress her with my cooking skills. I headed to their kitchen and the people there were quite busy, I then wondered if this was a good idea. One of the servants finally noticed me and asked me what I was doing here.<p>

I explained everything to her, and she willingly agreed. She then got the attention of the kitchen staff and introduced me. At first I was kinda shy, but then I got along with them and got some work done. I sometimes helped my mom in the kitchen that's why I knew what I was doing. The head chef was even quite impressed me for how me being skilled and interested.

We finished with the cooking, so I cleaned myself up and headed to the dining area and helped them prepare. A few minutes passed and Bailey finally arrived, and she saw me standing by the table, I just smiled at her and told her the food that I along with the kitchen staff prepared. French toast, blueberry pancakes, waffles, omelets, bacon and sausages were prepared in the table although it might not be something grand, it took me a lot of hard work to pull this off.

"You did all this?" she asked.

"Well I had a little help, and besides, I had nothing better to do so I thought I should make myself useful."

"Wow." She then leaned in and hug me "This is amazing Cody!"

"Nahh it's nothing really." I said modestly.

"Well it really is I mean not all people in our generation could cook, and how you manage to prepared the food and the table like this was top notch. I must say I'm impressed."

I only managed to grin, my plan was working, I just need to sweep Bailey off her feet till she realizes that she feels something for me too. I wanted to show her that not all guys are jerks, and that I'd treat her differently from how her past boyfriends would treat her. I then pulled out the seat for her and she smiled at me and thanked me.

We started eating and conversed a bit. "So Cody, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Well I don't know, why don't you pick? Either way we'd still probably have fun." I exclaimed cheerfully.

She was now, pointing her fingers on her head, indicating that she was thinking something. I just looked at her amused that she was really deep in to thinking of an activity to do.

"How about we go to the zoo? I mean I've never if that's okay with you?" she stated loudly, and I think that she really wants to go there so I just nodded and we headed to outside. We then got into her convertible and she started driving.

I was rather curious of her choice though, I mean why the zoo? Is it because she's still embarrassed to be seen with me and the zoo is not one of the places our classmates would go to? Or is it that she's really into animals? I just have to ask her. "So why the zoo?"

Her eyes still focused on the road "Can you keep a secret?"

I then looked at her suspiciously "Aah sure?"

The traffic lights turned red and the car went to a stop, she then looked at me "I've never actually been to a zoo before." She said embarrassed. I just looked at her shocked, I mean Zack and I even went to the zoo when we were younger, but it was totally no big surprise for me either, maybe her family doesn't have time for that because of the business.

"Well that's nothing to be embarrassed about." I assured her. She just smiled at me and continued driving as the lights turn green. It was a nice drive to the zoo, we talked a little about each other, I referred to this as my 'getting to know you' phase. I found out that she wasn't just a usual smart person, more like she was also a genius like me(modesty aside) and that when she stayed at Kettlecorn before moving here she always hit the books and study. Now that really is a shocker! Back at Kettlecorn she also enjoyed corncob art. She is also a big fan of Jordin Sparks and Hannah Montana. So I already have a reference on what to do or where to go if ever she would date me I then grinned to myself.

* * *

><p>We finally arrive at the zoo, and I searched for my wallet only to figure that this was a new pair of pants which Bailey bought for me, I was now frantic! Suddenly Bailey noticed my reaction so she went to the stand and bought the tickets she went back and showed it to me. I feel ridiculous right now! Although this was not a date, it's always a guy's responsibility to pay for something when he's with a girl. She then noticed that I was kinda zoning out so she dragged me to the entrance of the zoo.<p>

I then got out of my thoughts and figured that another way to impress her would be my knowledge about the things around here. I then stood in front of her and began to act like a tour guide!

"Well here we are at the Franklin Park Zoo! This 72-acre park is Boston's largest park and was opened in public on October 4, 1912 but managed by the city during 1958!" I stated proudly.

"Yeah that's what it says so in the brochure." She said as she was reading the brochure.

"Oh well then I don't need to be your tour guide then." I said shyly, as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well I don't want you to be my tour guide! Consider this as a date." She stated though she was still reading the brochure looking at the map section.

"A da-date?" I mumbled.

"Well sort of. More like a friendly date! You know two friends hanging out!" she replied cheerfully.

"Yeah right! Friends! Well let's get going then." I said awkwardly. Sheesh I wonder if I could ever have a real date with her, not just a friendly one!

We headed to the 'Tropical Forest' area and saw some amazing animals; it was probably 8 years ago the last time I was here. We saw gorillas, bats, mandrills, crocodiles, ocelots, capybara, pottos, hedgehogs, vultures, hippos, warthogs and many more. I started to talk about my extensive knowledge in this field to woo her again. We stopped in front of an ocelot cage.

"This is an ocelot, or the _Leopardus pardalis, _also known as the dwarf leopard or Mckinleys-"

"Wildcats they are distributed over South and Central America and Mexico, but has been reported as far north as Texas and in Trinidad, in the Caribbean. The ocelot is similar in appearance to a domestic cat. Its fur resembles that of a clouded leopard or jaguar and was once regarded as particularly valuable. The difference is that the ocelot is generally smaller than a jaguar. They both also have a single white spot on the back of each ear, though the Jaguars' are more yellowish." She ended with a smile leaving me dropping my jaw.

I stood there thinking that I would amaze her with my intellect, but there she is stunning me instead! This just even made her more attractive. She's like totally perfect, I mean she's pretty, hot, smart and rich! That's a total package, and what guy wouldn't want that!

"How did you know that?" I asked astounded.

"Well back when we lived at Kettlecorn, there was nothing much to do there, because it was a small town. I studied occasionally. I figured that it would be better than spending my time doing nothing but plow and farm all day." She answered with a smile.

We strolled along the zoo, passing through the different areas and sharing our knowledge about the animals. We even took pictures of ourselves with the animals, so that we could have some kind of memory. I was really having a good time with her, hopefully she feels the same.

* * *

><p>We then stopped by a concession stand and grabbed some sandwiches and soda, which she paid for again, I sighed. How could I be so careless and forget my stupid wallet! As we walked side by side we then continued our 'getting to know you' session.<p>

She started "So Cody how many relationships have you been on?"

I then choked as I was sipping the soda with the straw, I coughed out a bit and she patted my back. I finally recovered and answered her question shyly. "Well… there was Barbara but it didn't work out!"

She just looked at me with surprise "Barbara? Do I know a Barbara… oh yeah Barbara Brownstein?"

I answered with a nod as she continued "What happened? Didn't she like transfer or something?"

"Well it wasn't serious or something, we just hang out you know-"

"I heard she was pretty smart." She interrupted but was embarrassed so she allowed me to continue.

"We had a lot of fun but she was a bit to competitive, I mean she was happy when she have a bigger grade than me, but then when I beat her she gets mad and gets a little physical." I said the last part silently not really wanting to recall those memories.

"What do you mean physical?" she answered, I knew that she would ask and I didn't want to answer her but I decided to tell her anyways.

"She stomps on my foot every time I get a higher grade than her so she broke it off with me and decided to go to another school." I explained.

"Sheesh that girl's got a temper! So you dated anyone after her?" she proceeded.

"Well not exactly!" I mumbled, she just looked at me questioningly

"It's just that I'm so busy with running all my clubs, and then there's homework and studying-" she cuts me off again.

"Look there's more to life than school you know!"

"You're right, but there's another thing though."

"And what is that?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for the right girl, I've realized that dating Barbara was a mistake, sure we had some fun but that's just about it. I've never truly connected with someone, you know all those mushy things like _love._" I stuttered at the last part, it was embarrassing for me to talk about something like that I mean guys don't talk about it, I probably seem sissy to her now!

She begins to walk ahead of me and I just stood there. She looked back to me, and finally words came out of her mouth "Well don't worry Cody, I know you'd find her someday!" With that the she turned her back and walked away. I just looked at her. I have found the right girl, I just don't know if I'm the right one for her." I continued looking at her and realized that she was walking far from me now.

She then shouted telling me that we should go home now, I ran up to her and she just smiled at me, I smiled back at her, we then get to her car and went back to her house.

* * *

><p>We went home and cleaned ourselves up, a few minutes later the maids called and said that it was time for dinner. After we finished eating, Bailey gestured me to follow her to the pool. We went there and dipped our feet in it. I placed my phone and other stuff from my pocket at the table nearby so that it won't get wet, she also did the same. We talked a bit about each other, our likes and dislikes, and what we were gonna do after we graduate. Bailey wants to go to Yale and I think, nope, I know she'd get in I mean she's a shoe in, she's really smart as I've gotten to know about her, she doesn't like to brag it though. I applied to Harvard, but then again I wanted to be with Bailey so I was thinking that I should apply for Yale, but if I get accepted and see her there, she might probably think that I'm a stalker.<p>

We continued talking, when she suddenly stood up and stretched her arms, I just looked at her and *bam* I didn't see this coming! She pushed me from the back, resulting to me plunging in the pool. Man was it cold! I then thought of an idea.

A few seconds and I haven't emerged from the water yet, Bailey was worried so she knelt beside the pool and looked for me. Now's my chance! I grabbed her by the hand and she definitely was surprised. Her body landed into the pool and I thought that she was mad but then she started splashing the water at me, I fight back. We played in the pool, not caring that our clothes were wet because it was quite fun.

An hour passed and we stopped, we got up and I grabbed her towel, I put it on her and started sliding my hands on her arms to keep her warm. We just stood there looking at each other, with my hands on her side, I didn't know what triggered me to do it but I just did, I leaned in to her face and she didn't move, she just stood there closing her eyes like she was expecting it. I then moved my face closer, her lips a few centimeters from mine.

My phone then rings, as Bailey and I jumped back in shock. Why does this keep happening to me? Could I at least get one kiss? I then took my phone and looked at her "Just a minute." She nodded and I turned away.

"Hello?" I answered without knowing who the call was from.

"Cody thank goodness you're okay! You're okay though I mean-"

I then cut the other line off "Mom I'm okay, nothing to worry."

"Nothing to worry about? You didn't return home yesterday, and now it's 10 pm! What were you thinking? You didn't even manage to call me or something!" my mom yelled, she is so annoying right now, first she interrupts me from kissing Bailey, now she's yelling at me, and I wonder why she would call me at this time of day I mean night sheesh!

I distanced myself from Bailey because of mom's constant nagging and yelling, I then continued to answer her "Look mom everything's alright okay! I'm at a friend's house, and I'm going home tomorrow. I promise I'm behaving myself. So see you tomorrow okay. And love you!"

I hastily answered and ended the call, I turned back at Bailey and noticed she was gone, I wanted to scream to the heavens and ask why they're doing this to me but I resisted doing so. A few minutes later Bailey came back fully clothed and dry, she then threw a towel at me. I thanked her and then there was an awkward silence.

"I'm gonna go now! Well good night Cody I had a lot of fun. See you tomorrow!" she smiled and exited.

I sighed, I had my chance but my mom blew it! I dried myself before heading back to the house; I changed my wet clothes, and let myself land on the bed! I looked up to ceiling and prayed for another chance, moments later I finally dozed off.


	8. Swing, Swing

The day went by so fast, after lunch I finally decided to go home and thanked Bailey for everything that she has done, we exchanged hugs and I went home. Good thing that my bruises were unnoticeable, and I had a good rest so it wouldn't be too obvious when I return home, I already made up an alibi stating that I stayed over at Woody's and made a project that's due this week. I went home and my mom hugged me so hard that my body hurts winced at the pain so she let go of me, she asked me why, I just told her that she was choking me, I then saw Zack and he immediately left the room grabbing his skateboard.

"Where are you going young man?" my mom asked addressing Zack. Zack didn't bother so he left the room. Mom just ignored him and put her attention back to me "So mind explaining me what happened?"

"Well I stayed at Woody's, we were making a project that's due this week, and we had to overtime so I stayed there the past few nights." I turned away from her pretending to look at my books so that she wouldn't notice my nose crinkling.

"What was the project about?" I did not see this one coming! I had to think of something fast!

"Uhm it's a- a… an inverter."

"A what?" she replied. Why does she have so many questions it's like she doesn't trust me at all! I mean it's the first time I went behind her back, and now she's suddenly taken interest in my studies?

"An inverter is a device used to convert low voltage from a DC source to high voltage AC. Basically its function is the opposite of a rectifier but their components are not the same-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. Actually I don't! So please shut up! The Tipton's are requiring my presence now, so be good okay, love you honey!" with that she kissed me in the cheek and left.

"Love you mom!"

I was then left alone and I grabbed my books to study.

* * *

><p>I was actually looking forward to go to school now, I mean even though Moose almost killed me and seeing him would probably give me another tantrum, I don't care about any of that because Bailey's worth it. I rode on my bicycle to school and then I parked and locked it, like anyone would want to steal that piece of junk.<p>

I entered the crowded school, busy people running around, messing with each other, and then I saw her. She wasn't alone though, she was with Maya and London, I didn't know what came over me so I went up to her.

"Hi Bailey." I said confidently, I didn't expect this to happen then…

"Do I know you?" she replied harshly while Maya and London high fived each other saying ouch! They then left me alone standing there speechless.

Was the past weekend just a dream, did my imagination really went overhead that I thought that Bailey took care of me in her home, and that we almost kissed? Okay the last part made me convince that I was totally dreaming! But no, I knew that it was real! I then realized the harsh reality that we are back in school, I'm Cody the loser, while she's well… she's Bailey! God! How could I be so naïve, I thought that the weekend we spent with each other broke down barriers, but then again it made it harder!

I then see a hand waving in front of my space, I then snapped out of it.

"Dude why are you spacing out?" Woody asked, while his mouth was filled with what I could make out as a sandwich.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." I replied dryly.

"Is it Bailey again?" I didn't answer so he continued "Look man! Just get over it I mean there's no way in hell would there be a Cody and Bailey. I mean yeah sure she's broken up with Moose, but sooner or later they're gonna make up while you'll end up broken hearted just like the hundreds of guys that are falling for her! Let's face it Cody we're a bunch of nobodies here and nothing's ever gonna change that. But you know what's great with that, is that one day we'll be somebody and they'll go screaming our names saying 'hey we were classmates before' only to say that they want favors from us and we'll be so egotistical that we'll just ignore them!"

I just looked at him confused like he's some nut job he then continued "Well it would probably happen to you I mean you've got the highest GPA in this school, and you'll land in some big shot school, while we go to community college, and then you'll have a great job-"

I then put my hand on top of his mouth to stop him from babbling "I get it Woody! But before we head to that, I really do think I might have a chance with Bailey!"

"What makes you say that?" Woody answered, I was a bit hurt when he said that. Some friend he was but he was just being honest. He then put his arms around me.

"Cody I've already told you this a thousand times already! Those guys over there (he then points to the jocks) they have huge chance to go with Bailey, I mean rich, muscular and handsome, like duh! Then those guys over there (pointing to some guys that I didn't even know existed.)"

"Who are they?" I asked.

"That's the point! Nobody knows them, they are the desperate losers trying to seek Bailey's attention and look now (as if on cue a guy with a bunch of roses exited the room crying.) See Cody that's gonna happen if you don't stop over with this crush thing. I mean there are other girls here." Woody replied.

For once he was actually right, but the only girl I could possibly want is Bailey, I knew we had some sort of connection when we hang out the past few days. But then it kicked in that she just publicly humiliated me, as if she didn't know me.

"See those twins over there?" Woody asked pointing to the English twins Jessica and Janice, Woody did a good job, they were pretty hot, he then continued "How bout we go on a double date?" he walked over to them with a grin. As he started talking one of them ran, while the other gave Woody a big slap on the face. He then returned to me while holding his cheek. "Okay maybe we're a little out of our heads!"

You think? Why did he even consider asking them when he was… ick! His attention went back to me again, "How bout we start out small? Over there (he points to a girl with curly hair wearing dorky glasses)"

"Agnes? Really Woody I'm not desperate!" I said annoyed I mean Agnes was weird in all ways!

"Uhm Max?"

"Too guy-ish!"

"Ooh how bout Haley, she seems cute?"

"Too shy!" Haley was then freaking out as she looked at everyone so she covered her head with paper bag. I then looked at Woody giving him a 'let's just give up' look.

"Hey there's Jolie, maybe-" I then cut him off.

"Do you even know how to speak French?" I exclaimed. Woody just stood there shaking his head.

"Fine I give up! Wait look!" He points to a girl who was pretty, not my type but still pretty.

"How bout Gwen from Drama club?" Woody suggested. Let's see Gwen.. oh yeah! Gwen, she was in the play: 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

"I don't know!" I replied unsure, I mean, I really, really to the nth time really like Bailey, but what if Woody was right, she always ended up with Moose no matter what happens, they were stuck like glue. Spending time with Bailey changed my perspective of that, but as if on cue I see Bailey and Moose on the corner talking. Maybe there is no Bailey and me. I just ignored Woody and headed to class.

* * *

><p>A few days gone by and it was finally Friday. A whole week of me not having any contact with Bailey, but it was my fault though, I kept on avoiding her every time I see her, it just pained me of what she did. We even pass by the hall sometimes but I lower my head and look at the floor.<p>

It was finally time to go home, and Woody went over to me. It seems that I was staring at Bailey, she was at the parking lot and then Moose walked over to her. There was still no news if they've gotten back or not, I felt something in the head hit me, I then looked around and it was Woody who hit me with a book!

"Hey that hurts!" I shrieked.

"Bailey's still with Moose accept that!" Woody said the awful truth! I knew it wasn't official yet but what could be the reason that they would be talking together or going home together! I sighed I finally accepted defeat.

"But who cares? Look Cody there are a lot of girls here that would want to spend time with you, you just have to forget about this whole Bailey thing alright? What if Gwen was your destiny or something?"

"What makes you say that?" I asked, why was Gwen suddenly brought up in this discussion?

"Turn around." Woody commanded and so I did. There was Gwen putting her stuff in her locker, she was pretty and cute but not my type. But I shouldn't choose though because she's pretty and look at me! I still haven't decided until I saw Moose jump in Bailey's convertible.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Gwen not having second thoughts.<p>

"Hi Gwen." Okay maybe now I'm having second thoughts, what if she's just gonna reject me?

Then she smiled at me and it gave me some sort of false hope, telling me that I deserved to be happy even though it wasn't with Bailey.

She finally spoke "Hi Cody." Wow she knows my name!

Here goes nothing "I was kinda wondering if you weren't busy tonight maybe we'd go to the movies?" I then scratched my head waiting for her reply. Man if she would reject this, my self esteem could possibly die right now!

"Sure I'd love to!" she replied. Holy cow! That was a yes right I mean! Wow I've just asked a girl out on a date an actual girl! I then smiled at her.

"Well great! How about we meet at the theater at 7?" I stated.

"Okay well bye!" she left with a smile. At least things didn't go so bad today!


	9. What If

Date night

I met up with Gwen in the theatre and we agreed to watch some kind of love story, I really have no idea what to do I mean sure I went out with Barbara, but we have something in common, unlike Gwen here! I barely even know her! Why did I even bother to listen to Woody! I bought the tickets and she bought the snacks, good thing that I decided to go for a movie because there's a less chance of talking, that way it wouldn't be awkward. I looked to see around and everyone was coupled up, some were cuddling and hugging while others where even making out! Eww! I look at Gwen and she was busy watching the movie, I realized how pretty she was, she was only wearing light makeup. I then thought, that why she would go out with me when she could have anybody, I mean sure she's a little bit out of my league. I disregarded the thought and noticed that I've been staring at her for so long, that she might think it's weird.

The movie was finally over and she excused herself to the bathroom, I just stood outside waiting for her.

* * *

><p>This was gonna be the hard part, we are finally gonna talk! I offered to walk her home after all I was the one who invited her. At first it was really silent but I mustered my confidence and started talking.<p>

"So Gwen, what you gonna do after high school?" I asked so that it would look like I'm a bit interested in her.

"Well I'm applying for the Julliard School, and I hope that they would consider me, I mean I wanted to act ever since I could walk!" she stated anxiously. I chuckled at what she said, she then joined me laughing.

"They're gonna send someone over during the school play and see if I'm good enough! Hopefully I would be though." She continued, with a little tone of desperation in her voice. I don't know why I did it but I grabbed her hand and squeezed giving her some comfort.

"I know you are! You've always been amazing I mean I'm also in the drama club too you know! So instead of worrying if you're good enough or not, which I'm sure you are, you should rather practice so that it would give you more confidence." I assured her and she smiled at me. Then we stayed like that, my hand above hers, as we looked at each other.

Few moments later I finally removed my hand from hers and we continued walking, an idea then hit me.

"How about we play a little game I'd like to call 'what if' that way we'd be able to know more about each other!" I asked her, she responded with a nod so I decided to go with it first.

"Uhm what if you weren't an actress, what would you be doing now?" I started.

"Simple, I love to sing, so I'd try that." She said simply. "My turn… I know that you love studying and stuff, but what if you were a jock what sport would you play?"

"ah hockey, I used to play it all the time."

"What made you quit.. ah I'm sorry not part of the game- so your turn!"

I put my hand on my chin, pondering on a question for her. "What if, hypothetically, Julliard didn't except you, what would be your plan?" I said shyly not wanting to offend or imply her that she has no chance. She seems to be quiet so I mumbled "Hypothetically though, I mean I know that you're a shoe in."

She then snickered, I looked at her confused "That's okay Cody, I know that there's a possibility that I could get in or not so I prepared myself for this and applied to NYU major in performing arts minor in drama, and I've already got accepted, so if Juilliard doesn't push through there's always NYU."

I then smiled at her, her presence was warm and welcoming, I thought that this would be awkward but she made it comfortable. I gave her a reassuring nod she then asked me.

"So how bout you Harvard boy? What if you're too smart for Harvard and they reject you for that, where would you rather go?" she asked in a humorous tone.

"There's always Yale and Brown." I replied.

"Ahh the Ivy leagues! Well I know you're gonna make it Cody, you're the smartest student in the whole school!"

I smiled at her compliment, "And you'll make one heck of an actress! Maybe even the prettiest and the best." She playfully slaps my arm, but I can see a little blush formed on her cheeks.

"What if I have Zack's personality, would you still go out with me?" I stuttered out.

"Honestly no. I'm sorry Cody, but your brother has too much of an ego." She said apologetically

"I don't mind it though! I know he has an ego, but you know he's cooler than me as they all say!" I stated amuse at her answer.

"Actually I find you more interesting though, I mean sure Zack's more physical but you're different, and I can tell that you're sincere and kind, and the fact that you manage to join all those clubs, and extra-curricular activities while being an average A student, makes you all the more impressive."

My face heated up at what she said "I just work hard like everybody else!" I manage to say.

"You're way too modest Cody! You really are a great student Cody, and you don't deserve to be treated like that!"

"Thanks Gwen that means a lot." I then pull her out for a hug.

"So what if there was no Gwen in school, who would be the lucky one you would ask out?"

I was surprised by what she said, I really don't want to answer that. What would be the harm if I confess that I'd rather go with Bailey, but then again I want to forget her so I lied. "No one."

She then looked at me "Really Cody? There isn't any other girl you fancy than me?"

I tried to avoid her eye contact I mean she'd figure it out if she would look me in the eye. So I looked at the ground and mumbled "Well there are other pretty girls out there, but so far no one could measure up to you."

"Aww that's so sweet Cody, but you know you have to be honest with yourself. I see you looking at her, everytime she passes by."

Wait does she know what I feel about Bailey? Can she read my mind or something because I swear I've never told anyone other than Woody that I like her. "She who?" I tried to play dumb. We walked silently for a little while and noticed

"Look Cody, you and I know who I'm talking about. It's not really obvious so you don't have to worry, but you know you have to move faster before someone else gets her okay?" she then kisses me in the cheek

"I'm really honored that you chose to go out with me than her though. And by the way I really have fun tonight, so if you ever want to do this again call me up, kay? Or if not, well we'll still see each other in school." She continued as she was now turning the door knob.

"I honestly had a lot of fun too. Don't worry Gwen, I will call you up for a next time, if you still feel like going out with me! Well goodnight." I replied and with that she inside her house while I started making my way home, I knew that this would be a long walk.

* * *

><p>I was halfway through to the Tipton's as I entered the gate towards the subdivision. I then see a lot of my schoolmates going in on their cars with loud music, then I saw a jeep pass by with the some of the jocks bringing bottles of beer or something. I ignored them and started to walk; I greeted the guard and continued walking.<p>

I could hear loud music coming from one of the houses and it seems like there was a party going on, should've figured that out when there were students entering with the drinks. I passed by the park then onto the playground I saw somebody lying in the sandbox. I couldn't make out who she was because it was too dark. My brain starts to wonder if this would be like a horror movie where a young man walks all alone then she sees a lady and next thing you know, he's a vampire!

Pushing my imaginative thoughts aside, I walked to the girl wondering if she was ok or something. I made my way to the sandbox and I think I've stepped on something disgusting, and it was vomit! I looked over to the girl lying there and it was no other than Bailey.


	10. Deer In The Headlights

Bailey is here lying in the sandbox! I can't believe it! Is fate playing tricks on me or is it too happy making my life complicated and miserable. I then snapped out of my thoughts and wondered why Bailey was in our playground lying in the sandbox, unconscious. I then looked at her closely and it looks like she passed out. I think I smell alcohol on her, wait Bailey drinks?

So I guessed that she was invited to the party, seeing the jocks earlier bringing beer. I then remembered Bailey was with Moose earlier, so what happened here?

Then I heard some noises and it was Bailey mumbling, seeing this side of her, it made me uncomfortable. I don't know if she gets drunk to every party she attends and I am most definitely sure that she has been to a lot of parties. I looked at her and she starts giggling. I wondered why.

Bailey mumbled again, "Moose wan-wanted m-me to be with *hic* him a-again *hic*!"

"That's great!" I replied sarcastically. "So if you're back together why are you here? In this playground? And so drunk?"

"Silly Bodie! *hic* I am not drunk!" she answered. Yeah right not drunk my butt! She then continued "And who s-says that *hic* I'm back with Moose? *hic*"

I can't take her seriously like this, her breath smells foul, her hiccups are going wild, and I doubt that she is not sober enough to honestly tell me what had happened between them. And then it came out of my mind.

"Wait you didn't get back with Moose?" I curiously and anxiously asked.

"Why sho-should I? He's a two-timing jerk! *hic*" she answered unhappily.

"Really, you're not getting back together?" I responded, wait how do I know she's telling the truth?

"y-yeah." She stuttered, and then felt silent.

"Why?" I replied eagerly.

"B-Because I l-like somebody else!" she answered back. I did not expect that. Wait was she really drunk? Of course she was I mean, why would she lay here in this filthy playground pretending to be drunk just to tell this to me. I swallowed hard.

And then she laughed! Of course she was just kidding, I mean who could she possibly like when the only guy she's been with was Moose, and then there was me with her during the weekend, but it wasn't possible that the guy she liked was me. After thinking what I would say to her, she passed out. Great.

I tried shaking her head to wake her up but it was useless. I sighed. What am I gonna do? I mean I can't just carry her home, with London and Zack there, and how could I carry her, I can't even carry anything properly how much more if it would be her! I looked around to see if anybody was there that could help but to no avail, there was none.

I then thought of the weirdest thing I could possibly do. I called Zack. That was my brilliant idea. The guy who, next to Moose, hated my guts and probably wants me to die, is the one I'm gonna ask help from. His phone keeps ringing as I anxiously waited for an answer.

I tried calling him a few a times but he just won't answer. I was beginning to get frustrated. This will be my last attempt of a call or else I will throw this phone in the ground so hard!

The phone kept ringing and my fingers tapped the phone to ease my nerves. I was about to cancel the call when at last he finally answered!

"Hello Zack speaking, talk to me!" he answered pompously. I then cut him off "Zack please I really need you badly. I'm in the playground near the Tipton's, can you please for once in your life help me and come here. Please!" My voice cracking up, hinting a bit of desperation and fearfulness.

Then I was cut off with a beep. That good for nothing asshole! Who was I kidding! That Zack would help me? I was delusional and pathetic. I couldn't tell this to Woody because surely he'd overreact, and I can't go to Bailey's house, because maybe her parents would be there and what they would think if a guy brought their daughter home drunk, they'd probably kill me! What to do? What to do?

* * *

><p>A few minutes later as I was pacing in the playground, panicking, I heard a car stopping by, and as I looked around Zack jumped from his convertible! What a miracle! Zack came here! And I'm finding it hard to believe.<p>

"So what's so important that you dragged me all the way here from the amazing party London was having!" Zack cut me off my trance. Wait! What did he just said? London and the party. So it was London's party, figures! What really happened here? And what kind of friends are Maya and London that they never noticed Bailey's condition that she ended up all the way here?

"Hello earth to dweeb!" Zack said as he waved his hand in front of me!

"Oh yeah right! Her!" I pointed at Bailey. I looked at Zack and he's never been more confused.

"I mean she's the important thing that interrupted you and your partying." I continued.

Zack looked at Bailey then back to me, uncertain of what to think. "What did you do to her?"

"Me? I didn't do anything, I was on my way home, when I spotted her here! I think something happened in the party, she was with Moose when she left the school and I don't know what happened then!" I retorted.

"Look man! I think we're really gonna get into trouble if they find out about her." He replied with a little hint of worry in his voice.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" I shouted, annoyed that he didn't believe me.

"Whatever man!" He shrugged. I probably saw this one coming as Zack started to walk towards his car.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Obviously he wasn't gonna help me, but I really am desperate! I know that Bailey doesn't deserve my help after all that she did, but I wasn't gonna abandon her. Why? You might think that I probably still like her. Well I don't! okay maybe a little bit, but it wasn't in my head right now.

All that I could think of was how I could help Bailey! I really am in panic mode right now. I started to pace around looking like an idiot. And I'm supposed to be a genius, how ironic.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew Zack left. Sigh. I'm all alone well technically Bailey's here but she's passed out. I sat next to her. I didn't notice that I was staring at her face and it have been for quite a long time now. She really was beautiful, as I've said a thousand times, but this was the first time I saw her face clearly, she looked so calm and her face was so smooth, her nose was so perfect, and god those lips, so red and strangely it looks so kissable now.<p>

I then started to lean in to her lips! What am I thinking, I just had a date with Gwen and right now I'm trying to kiss Bailey. And what is Bailey gonna think about me somewhat using her state as an advantage, and I know I'm not that kind of guy but there's just something about this moment! Control yourself Cody!

Think of anything else! E = mc2! The capital of Mozambique is Maputo! The scientific name of a dog is _canis familiaris_! Darn it nothing's working! I was getting closer and closer! I was approximately micrometers away from Bailey's lips.

Suddenly.

Caught off guard, I was like a deer in headlights. Literally! I saw a car with its headlights on to me! I jumped abruptly as I saw who were in the car: Zack, Maya and London!


End file.
